Elinor's house
Elinor's house is a house in Italy with a generously large land property that is home to Elinor Loredan. History Surroundings Front exterior Elinor's property is located in Italy and is close to a lake, hills, and a ruined castle, which Mo claims to have once been inhabited by robbers. The entrance to Elinor's property is a spiked, gray, iron gate, flanked on both sides by thorny hedges. Right beside the gate, partially hidden by leaves from the hedges, is a sign which reads, "PRIVATE PROPERTY. NO UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY". According to Mo, Elinor had this gate made based on a picture from an unknown book. Though Meggie says that it reminds her of a children's story, The Selfish Giant. Beyond the gate is a broad gravel drive which is surrounded by an abundance of various flora indigenous to that region, which include: rhododendron bushes, fir trees, and chestnut trees. These grow so close together that their leaves intertwine above and form something like a tunnel under which the drive runs. This wooded area goes on for what seems to be several miles until it abruptly recedes and the drive continues to a large open area covered with more gravel and surrounded by carefully tended rose beds. At the end of the drive way is Elinor's house itself. Meggie describes it as being beautiful but somewhat eery. The house has light yellow plaster and green shutters that Elinor keeps closed. It is suggested to be a very large house as Meggie could not count the windows, and there are also more rhododendron bushes growing beside it. The front door is a dark stained wood. Right beside the door there is a small barred window, and behind it another warning sign is nestled which reads, "IF YOU INTEND TO WASTE MY TIME ON TRIVIA, YOU'D BETTER GO AWAY NOW!". Interior The entrance hall in Elinor's house is lined, floor to ceiling with large white bookshelves, filled with books. The room to which the entrance hall leads along with the corridor beyond that has black tile and more shelves lined with books and painted black to match the tile. The entrance to Elinor's library is a white wooden door painted with the the sign of a famous printer Aldus Manutius. The design is of an anchor with a dolphin coiled around it. The interior of Elinor's library has bookshelves which cover all the walls and reach all the way up to the tall ceiling which is painted sky blue and embedded with tiny lights. Narrow wooden step ladders are propped against the shelves to help get books off the top. There are several reading desks in the library, most of which have books open on them and held down with shining brass chains. There are also several glass display cases which hold the most valuable books open so that the illustrations can be seen. The kitchen houses no books due to Elinor's paranoia over damaging them. There is, however, a modest wooden table where Elinor takes her meals. She clams the table came from an Italian monastery, though Meggie finds this doubtful as monks typically work at sloped writing desks. Elinor's room has a four poster bed, a dress, photos in silver frames, and a rug. She keeps several books stacked on her bedside table and several book catalogs along with them. Meggie's room has a huge bed with floral sheets, is full of books and pictures, and also has a fireplace and a window with a seat that looks toward the front of the house. Dustfinger's room is in the attic. It has only a small twin bed and crates of books stacked all the way to the rafters. Elinor's house has innumerable rooms and countless hall ways, all lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Back exterior Elinor's back yard has a short cut lawn with one deck chair and a plaster angle.There is also a garden that is not vividly described. Residents Former residents *Elinor Loredan *Mortimer Folchart *Meggie Folchart *Teresa Folchart *Darius Known temporary occupants *Dustfinger (formerly) *Farid (formerly) *Gwin (formerly) *Orpheus (formerly) *Cerberus (formerly) *Sugar (current location unknown) References Category:Locations in the real world